


[Fanart] As Many Times As It Takes

by Niakane (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Fanart [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, Fractal Art, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Niakane
Summary: When he said it, he meant it.





	[Fanart] As Many Times As It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> This season wrecked me and I needed to do _something_ right away, so I whipped up a quick fractal recolor. There may also be another fanmix for these two in the works. I love them so much.


End file.
